Tíz dolog, amit utálok benned
by kuci
Summary: Azt hiszem a cím magárt beszél, akkor játszódik, mikor össze vannak láncolva, és ebbe gondoltam kicsit bele... Figyelmeztetések: nincs lebétázva. későn írtam. ja, és hogy lelőjjem a poént, kicsit túlmutat a kapcsolatuk a barátságon...


Tíz dolog, amit utálok benned, avagy hogy menjünk egymás idegeire?

„Feltétlenül szükséges ez?

Nézd, nem azért csinálom, mert én akarom…"

Aha. Persze. Ryuuzaki meg megbaszhatja.

Yagami Raito már több mint két órája nem tudta átadni magát a testet-lelket pihentető, kiegyensúlyozó álomnak. Hiába feküdt végre ágyon, párnákkal a feje alatt, nem érezte se azt a hatalmas nagy kiegyensúlyozottságot, sem azt a pihentető békét.

Ehelyett viszont többször is elképzelte, hogy ha a mellette fekvő fiú még egyszer oldalba könyökli, akkor hogyan fojtja meg a lánccal.

Ha a nap huszonnégy órájára össze vagy kötve valakivel, akkor egy idő után nagyon sokat megtudsz róla. Sajnos, olyanokat is, amiket egyáltalán nem is akartál. Sem tudni, sem tapasztalni.

Az elején nem tűnt olyan rossz ötletnek, legalábbis sokkal elviselhetőbbnek, mint most. Tisztázhatja magát a gyanú alól, és végre koncentrálhatna az igazi Kira elkapására, Kiráéra, aki miatt most egy nagyranőtt óvodást vonszolhat maga után, aki látszólag nem ismeri sem a magánélet, sem a pihenés fogalmát.

Igen. Meg is érkeztünk ezzel az első ponthoz.

L alvásszükséglete oly annyira minimális volt, hogy szinte már a nemlétező kategóriába csúszott. A számítógépe előtt rendszeresen köszöntötte a hajnali napfény, miközben Raito az asztalra dőlve aludt. Mondanom sem kell, egyáltalán nem kellemes érzés arra ébredni, hogy a billentyűzet nyomot hagyott fejeden, és ennek tetejében még össze is nyálaztad magad.

- Jajatyám… Keksz… vaníliás…

Raito elhúzta a száját. Az álomittas, motyogó hang oldalról érkezett. Ez is valami, amit valószínűleg kevesen tudnak a világ legnagyobb detektívéről. Nem csak sokat forgolódik alvás közben, hanem még beszél is. Ráadásul… miket, mégis miket! Egy éjszaka alatt felsorolja egy nagyobbfajta szupermarket édességosztályát!

Az első hét végére határozottan észlelte magán a cukor-undor tüneteit. A habossütemény látványától felment a vérnyomása, és erős késztetést érzett arra, hogy arcbacsapja egy csokor répával Ryuuzakit.

Aztán ott volt a zuhanyzás kérdése. Hiába könyörgött, hogy legalább ilyenkor vegye le a bilincset, L csak a fejét rázogatta, és komoly arccal bizonygatta, hogy ez az egész csak a nyomozás érdekét szolgálja. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, hogy a fiú nem is igényli a mindennapos fürdést. Az első, ebbe a témába vágó veszekedésük vége az lett, hogy L pulcsija napokig intenzív feketeribizli-sampon szagot árasztott, míg Raito gazdagabb lett egy monoklival, amiért a nyomozóhoz vágta a flakont.

Határozottan elkezdték utálni egymást. És hogy ez kölcsönös volt, azt a mai este bizonyította.

Pedig egészen átlagosan indult. A könyökére támaszkodva, félálomba zuhanva nézte a számítógép képernyőjét, és fel sem figyelt arra, hogy abbamaradt az ütemes billentyűzetcsapkodás, amivel L jelezte, hogy még dolgozik. A fiú félrebillentett fejjel figyelte a kómás Raitot, aztán megköszörülte a torkát

- Azt hiszem, ideje lenne lefeküdni. – közölte olyan hangsúllyal, mintha eddig csak és

kizárólag a másik hibájából nem tették volna meg ezt.

Raito nagy nehezen álló helyzetbe szenvedte magát, és elindult az emeletre.

- Várj, nem akarsz megfürödni?

- Nem. – hangzott a szűkszavú válasz, és Raito aki annyi energiát sem érzett magában,

hogy az ágyig eljusson.

- Nocsak, mi lett a nagy tisztaságmániáddal? – Ryuuzaki kérdése meglehetősen gúnyosak hangzott.

Raito szeméből hirtelenjében kiment az álom, és megperdült. Aminek következtében a nyomozó majdnem orra bukott.

- A tisztaságmániámmal? Miért, szerinted az normális, hogy hetente egyszer jutsz csak

vízközelbe? Vagy már annyi cukros kaját zabáltál, hogy félsz, hogy elolvadsz?

- Több időt töltesz reggelente a fürdőszobában, mint Misa-chan! Mellesleg meg nem a te dolgod, hogy mit eszem!

- Ó, dehogyis nem, amikor én vagyok a konyhai meneted díszkísérete!

- De legalább neked nem kell asszisztálnod ahhoz, hogy a világ egyik legfelfuvalkodottabb alakja minden tükröződő felületen megbámulja magát!

Raito szava elakadt; levegőért kapkodva gondolkozott valami nagyon nagy sértésen, de a felháborodástól egyelőre szóhoz sem jutott.

L diadalmasan összefűzte a karjait maga előtt. Hiába, nem szeretett veszíteni.

- Ha azt hiszed, hogy nem látja senki, akkor baromi nagyot tévedsz. Idióta vagy. –

elindult felfelé a lépcsőn, maga után vonszolva Raitot. – Ja, és azt is hallon, amikor előre begyakorlod a nagymonológjaidat… - fűzte hozzá, anélkül, hogy megfordult volna.

Na hát igen, most itt tartanak.

Raito nem tudott aludni. Nyomta a hátát a lánc, nem tudta úgy rakni a karját, hogy kényelmes legyen, és a csuklója kisebesedett a bilincs miatt.

Ráadásul L utálja.

- Hmpf… - lepedősusogás, a matrac rugójának nyikorgása…Ryuuzaki már megint belecsavarodott a láncba.

Raito felsóhajtott. A kis hülye.

Kinyújtotta a kezét, és megpróbálta kitapogatni a sötétben, hogy hol is fekszik a másik. Némi keresés után rájött, hogy a fiú az ágy támlájába akadt bele, és leszedte a félálomban lévő fiút.

Ahogy Ryuuzaki feje párnát ért, újból mély álomba zuhant, de Raito továbbra sem tudott aludni. Csak bámulta a másik körvonalait, és hagyta, hogy némi fészkelődés után a nyomozó a dereka köré fonja a kezeit.

Az első éjszaka hihetetlenül megdöbbent, de látszólag a fiú egyáltalán nem volt tudatában annak, hogy kihez is bújik oda. Megpróbálta lefejteni magáról az ölelő karokat, de L olyan volt, mint egy kisgyerek, valami elképesztő ragaszkodással kereste a másik testének melegét.

Aztán egy idő után megszokta. Sőt… várta is az érzést, azt a gyengédséget, és bizalmat, amit ilyenkor kapott.

Óvatosan végigsimította Ryuuzaki arcát.

Igen. Ezt utálta benne a legeslegjobban. Hogy nem tudta igazán utálni. Bármit is csinált, mondott, bármennyire is megalázta ezzel az egész helyzettel, haragja elszállt, amint a fiú átölelte.

Egy puha csókot nyomott a szájára, és óvatosan a karjai közé vonta az alvó nyomozót.

- Ryuuzaki… - suttogta az éjszakai csöndbe. – Iszonyúan botfülű vagy… Énekelsz a

zuhany alatt… és nagyon hamis… nagyon idegesítő…

Nem kapott választ. De miért is kapott volna, hiszen L mélyen aludt.

Amikor végre tényleg elaludt, mosolygott.


End file.
